


Stay In Your Own Dimension

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Apocalypse, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Venjix attacks affected more than just the R.P.M. Rangers. No matter what Samurai tries to tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay In Your Own Dimension

A bunch of metal foot soldiers have begun attacking the citizens of Blue Bay Harbor, causing havoc all around the city. Everything is in complete chaos as people run for their lives.

“Hey! This is our turf.” a figure in red spandex says, as five others stand beside him. “Get out or we’ll make you get out.”

The foot soldiers cock their heads in confusion as they step aside to make way for their leader. “How about we make you.” the head robot says as they run towards the Power Rangers for a major brawl.

The Blue Ranger heads toward the leader and tries slashing him with her sword. “What? It didn’t work?”

The robot just stands there smugly and laughs. “Aww. Is the little girl going to cry?”

Tori watches the robot grab her ninja sword right from her own hands. “That’s it. I’ve had it.” she says, ready to charge.

The robot just puts his hand out and grabs Tori by the head, mocking her as she starts swinging her arms, trying to get a hit. “You should have stayed in the kitchen.” He picks her up and throws her across the park, as she tries to regain her bearings with the others. “I am General Kilobyte. Master Venjix will be so pleased with my victory here today.”

The six Rangers stand together, with Shane front and center. “The only victory here will belong to us.” Tori then blindly rushes towards Kilobyte, to get payback for his choice of words. “Tori, no!”

Kilobyte pulls out his weapon and fires in the Blue Ranger’s direction. It’s a direct hit as she falls to her knees and demorphs. “Tori!” they all yell, as the group rushes over and forms a circle around her.

Blake bends down to check her vitals and dashes toward Kilobyte. Hunter chases after his brother as they both get slashed with Tori’s sword. They demorph, and are unable to make it to their feet. The other three get overtaken by Grinders as Kilobyte stands above the Bradley Brothers with his blaster in point-blank range. “Goodbye Rangers.”

 

Tori wakes up in a cold sweat. Was it really only a dream? It felt too real not to be. She gets up and grabs the TV remote to turn on the news, making sure that there are no monster attacks in the surrounding cities.

 

At Ninja School a few days later, Tori was too preoccupied to teach her students and went down to Ninja Ops for some reassurance. She sat down at Cam’s console and started searching for anything containing the words “Kilobyte” and “Venjix.” After being led through a misdirection involving the wrong Venjix, she started to lose hope in finding answers.

As Tori got up to leave, she spotted a stack of papers sitting on the desk. There was an open envelope listed as being from a Hayley in Reefside, and inside was a letter. She began reading and a certain line struck her attention. “…I have included a beta program of my new dimension scanner…” Tori immediately dumped out the contents of the envelope and out dropped a CD. Just like the letter had said. She took it to the console and stuck it into the CD-ROM drive. “I sure hope this works.”

After inputting more than a few commands that would definitely tip Cam off that someone had used his computer, Tori finally got the program up and running. The program began scanning all dimensions and Tori left to teach her class. Upon returning, she noticed that Cam was still absent and sat back down at the console. Five dimensions had been found, and Tori began clicking through them, one by one. Just as she finished searching the fifth dimension, a sixth one popped up and Cam enters the room.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, as Tori bites her lip and turns around slowly. “I just got back from meeting with Hayley in Reefside, and I really don’t need people messing with my things right now.”

“But Cam,” she protested. “I’m not screwing around. I had this dream--”

He cuts her off before she could finish. “A dream? There is no time to be worrying about dreams when dimension seven is being severely attacked by robots.”

“Cam just listen to-- wait, what did you just say?”

“Dimension seven is on it’s way to becoming an apocalyptic wasteland.” Cam says, forcing Tori to get out of his seat. “Now where is that disc?”

Tori winces. “In the computer.” Cam just stares at her in disappointment and then turns to use the program. “But you should know that the program hasn’t even found dimension seven yet. One through five are completely fine, though.” She reassures him. “Although, why there is a dimension filled with pilgrims is beyond me.”

“I’ve got dimension seven on the screen now.”

“Really? That was fast?” Tori hovers over Cam to see.

“It helps when you know where to look.” Cam replies, with a bit of cockiness in his voice. “And do you have to stand right on top of me?”

Before she can move over, Tori takes a good look at dimension seven on the monitor. It looks all too familiar. “Mayor Lothor?”

Cam is stunned. “Mayor?”

Before Tori could explain, the scene from her dream begins playing right in front of her eyes. “I can’t watch this.” She covers her eyes and turns around.

“What? Tori, why?” Cam turns and puts his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Tori points at herself on the screen. “Because I’m going to die.”

Cam pulls Tori into his lap as he consoles her crying. “Tori, that’s not you. That dimension is the one where Power Rangers are evil and space aliens are good guys.”

Tori gets defensive. “But I’ve been there. I’ve met those people. I’ve fought with those people.”

“Okay fine, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” Cam says, typing some commands on his keyboard. “Hayley and I just need to work together to make sure that the destruction doesn’t seep into our dimension.”

“No.” Tori stands up and confronts Cam. “I will not stand by and let an innocent man like Mayor Lothor get killed by General Kilobyte.”

Cam gently takes hold of her hand. “Tori, do you really think that we can stop an apocalypse? The machines have already taken over. The best that we can hope for is that the survivors will form themselves a resistance and the Power Rangers become good guys like us.”

Tori drops her head on Cam’s shoulder and starts bawling. “I just feel so awful for all those people.”

“Me too, Tori. Me too.”

 

“Tori, how much longer are you going to do that?” Blake yells from the beach.

Tori walks out of the water, surfboard in hand, and strolls over. “As long as it takes.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs back in to catch the next wave.

Blake sighs. “It’s been a week. Even if you do get into the other dimension, you’re not going to be much help.”

After wiping out again, Tori drags herself back to her towel on the beach. “I guess you’re right.” she says, dropping down onto the sand. “I just can’t stand knowing that, somewhere out there, people are dying and I can‘t do anything about it.”

Blake hands her a water bottle. “Trust me, Tori. We all want to go as badly as you do. But it’s no use in all of us getting killed, too.”

“I guess.” Tori plops her face down into the sand and back up again. “Can we at least go get some chicken? I’m starving.”


End file.
